


Indisposed

by reapertownusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam gets sick, Dean is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indisposed

Sam moaned as Dean maneuvered him to the bed and pulled off his shoes. A cold shiver ran through his sweaty body.

His head had started throbbing after arriving in town. Then the fever had kicked in. Dean kept pacing the motel room, convinced it was a curse, but Sam knew it was the flu.

“You don’t have to sit up,” Sam groaned.

“Sure I don’t…”

Dean settled on the edge of the bed, grabbing the bucket just in time to shield the motel’s carpet from the return of Sam’s dinner. Somehow Dean always knew and he’d make it better.


End file.
